Say Something
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /Spoiler saison 11/ "C'est terrible de savoir parfaitement que tout est fini, il n'y a plus rien à faire, plus d'espoir, absolument rien si ce n'est cette absence sur ses épaules."


**Holaaaaa ! **

**Un petit OS avec la chanson Say Something de A great big world. **

**Hum, je suis innocente des bobos que je pourrais vous faire ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

"**À quoi reconnaît-on que l'on est amoureux ?** C'est très simple.On est amoureux quand on commence à **agir contre son intérêt**." - _François Truffaut_

* * *

**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**

Ils se tiennent côte à côte, dans cette orangerie paisible, presque ironique, elle agenouillée, lui penché en avant.

Il n'y a sûrement qu'un mètre entre eux et pourtant ils n'ont jamais été si loin l'un de l'autre.

Il la dévisage, des larmes amères aux coins des yeux.

Des « si tu avais agis, vous ne seriez pas là. »

_Mais j'avais peur..._

_Et maintenant hein, t'as plus peur. Mais mon vieux tu regrettes. _

_Et tu sais quoi ? Tu regretteras toute ta vie. _

Toutes ces vérités, tous ces coups de poignards dans la poitrine, tous ses silences et ces non-dits, réunis pour l'étrangler.

Pour l'achever.

Ses yeux clairs croisent ses iris sombres.

Il le sait. Il l'a perdue.

Mais il n'abandonne pas, pas tout de suite, pas alors que sa main glacée est encore dans la sienne, pas alors qu'il reste même le plus misérable espoir.

-Reviens à la maison. Avec moi.

Ses lèvres tremblent, il crève d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et de l'emmener avec lui pour toujours.

Son corps tout entier est secoué de légers spasmes.

Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais été si vulnérable face à quelqu'un.

-Tony...

Ah le voilà, ce grand soupir suppliant, ce murmure qui vient lui chatouiller l'échine, cet avertissement, non non, ne va pas là, on va pas en ressortir vivant...

Mais il ne plie pas.

Il n'a pas fini de se battre.

Il ne cessera jamais de se battre pour elle.

**And I am feeling so small**  
**It was over my head**  
**I know nothing at all**

-Je me bats pour toi Ziva.

Il lâche cette phrase, il n'a pas tellement conscience de ce qu'il dit, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il est bouffé de l'intérieur, dévoré à la simple idée qu'elle soit loin de lui.

Il a besoin d'elle, besoin de la voir, de sentir son parfum.

Il la maudit de tout son être, parce qu'il l'aime trop, parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas assez pour l'épargner.

-Je sais...

Et le souffle délicat vient lui caresser la peau, et ses mains se resserrent sur son corps, ce corps qu'il désire et qu'il n'aura jamais.

Un goût amer vient envahir sa bouche.

Non elle ne sait pas.

Parce que si c'était le cas, si elle avait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'elle, alors elle n'aurait même pas considérer ce choix qu'elle lui impose.

Alors qu'elle ne vienne pas lui dire qu'elle sait.

Elle ne sait rien du tout.

Ses fines mains encadrent délicatement son visage, mais ça n'a rien de réconfortant.

C'est une brûlure malsaine qu'il voudrait pour toujours contre ses pores.

C'est tout ce qu'ils ne seront jamais.

**And I will stumble and fall**  
**I'm still learning to love**  
**Just starting to crawl**

-Tu peux encore changé d'avis, tu sais.

Elle lui lance un regard mauvais, accusateur, noyé de larmes.

Un regard qui l'implore de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, un regard qui le guillotine avant qu'il ait eu la chance d'être jugé.

Un regard pourtant embué d'une tendresse inacceptable.

Elle lui parle alors d'Abby, de Gibbs, et il répond d'un ton léger, à moitié présent, parce qu'il n'a pas le courage d'être sérieux ici tout de suite.

Pas le courage d'accepter sa décision.

Il sent ses yeux s'humidifier, et il les retient de toutes ses forces ces foutues larmes.

Il se sermonne. Nan nan mon gars, pas maintenant, si tu pleures tu n'auras jamais le courage de partir.

De la laisser en arrière. De l'abandonner.

Cette pensée lui arrache le coeur.

Parce que c'est faux, non il ne l'abandonne pas, en aucun cas, c'est elle qui l'abandonne _lui_.

C'est son bon vouloir à elle, il le fait pour elle, il le fait parce qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Et alors qu'elle dit l'aimer, une part de son être ne la croit pas.

Parce que aimer, ça ne peut pas être ça, ça ne peut pas être se choisir et laisser l'autre tomber.

Oh et puis, qu'est ce qu'il en sait lui, il n'a jamais su aimer normalement.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**  
**Anywhere I would've followed you**  
**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

Alors qu'il lui tourne le dos pour toujours, après un baiser qui a tellement de sens et qui ne veut rien dire, sa mémoire lui fait revivre tous ses instants passés avec elle.

Sans elle.

Il revoit la somalie, il ressent cette même sensation intolérable dans sa poitrine, ce désespoir qui l'avait mené à un gouffre dangereux.

Ces deux fois où il a remué le monde pour la retrouver.

Et la perdre de plus belle.

C'est terrible de savoir parfaitement que tout est fini, il n'y a plus rien à faire, plus d'espoir, absolument rien si ce n'est cette absence sur ses épaules.

Qui pèse beaucoup trop lourd.

Et puis ce vide là, ce vide qui ne fera que grandir, ce vide avec lequel il va falloir apprendre à vivre, ce vide où résidait tout son amour pour elle.

**And I will swallow my pride**  
**You're the one that I love**  
**And I'm saying goodbye**

Une partie de lui-même, une partie insensée, a le courage de se retourner une dernière fois vers elle et de lui sourire.

Grave erreur.

Un craquement. Une grimace de douleur qui lui barre le visage.

Putain.

Et tu vas faire comment pour vivre avec cette image d'elle dans la tête ?

Putain...mais quel con.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**  
**And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)**  
**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

Jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il a espéré qu'elle l'appelle à travers la vitre, qu'elle lui ordonne de descendre et il l'aurait prise dans ses bras, et mon dieu ce qu'il aurait été heureux.

A la place, ce silence, cette place inoccupée à ses côtés, ce bijoux froid entre ses doigts.

Cette conviction qui ne le lâche pas.

Si elle avait voulu de lui, alors il serait resté.

Si elle l'avait vraiment aimé, alors il serait à ses côtés.

Et peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il s'accroche à cette idée simpliste, cette idée qu'elle puisse trouver le bonheur un jour avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Puisque peut-être qu'à la fin de la journée, ce sera moins douloureux à vivre.

Un soupir lui échappe.

Au revoir, Ziva.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
**Say something...**

* * *

Bisouus !


End file.
